casedndfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Sessions
Players: Nick - Yung Krow (Human/gun fumbler) Emily -Makka (Half-orc/Fighter) Wirt- 'Wirt' (gnome/cleric) Josh- Jarvis(human/alchemist) Azrill (dwarf/paladin) Alex- Grulak(half-orc/Magus) 1: Episode 1 Awkward Tie at the Local Inns After traveling far and wide the team finally came to a web of tenuous alliances. Proud Makka savaged her path from the proud land of Cho'Garde. Even the toughest half-orcs learned quickly to give way to Nancy and $MAKKASWEAPON2. Riding in the wake of terror paved, Yung Krow saw a convenient alliance. When the pair helped protect a caravan, a nosey cleric overheard Makka proudly boast of Nancy's keen edge. The holy man took this as a good omen and sought shelter in her shadow, and so the party became three. They say a raving mad man joined the group, but no one seems to recall too much about him and little is spoken of him. After traveling across the plains, and many misadventures the setting became the town of Verdex. Shortly after arriving the sheriff, Fester Shinetop, deputized the party on the condition they could clean out the Bear's Cellar's basement. Upon completion the travelers were rewarded with barracks, deputization, and the offer of a steady salary. As the group settled into the barracks the rumors of the past weeks bounced in their heads before sleep. Stories of elvish civil war in the far south and of conspiring cultists. There was so much work to do. highlights: Party meets; Rats are killed 1: Episode 2 A horse of a different color Wirt gestures broadly as light dances on his face. He begins telling another story about the great spider, and his party are quickly out of earshot in the bar. Yung Crow grumbles as he's forced to fold another hand, but knows his luck will break any minute now. Makka attempts to carouse and explain the finer points of drinking to other patrons, in a kind of tact known only to a half-orcs. People seem uneasy, one gambler complains that when he was younger they didn't let outlaws get away with so much. The next day the party spoke with the Sheriff, who informed them of a Centaur which had been sowing panic and discord to the countryside. In order to halt the harvest of havoc, the deputies set out for the outlaw camp. Bandits crowded around the fire; conspiring shadows stretched across the thicket. A hell-bent half-orc barreled stomped through shadows . In mere minutes Makka's quick cleaves cut down the four legged bandit. The rest of her allies stunned not at the savage violence, but the swiftness of delivery. highlights: killed centaur troublemaker 1: Episode 3 One little, two little, three little kobolds After only a day of rest, Sheriff Shinetop hastily assembled his deputies. Several parents reported children their children had been abducted in the night and the eerie gibbering of Kobolds in the distance. With valuable intelligence acquired from the Sheriff, Yung Krow tracked down the pack of Kobolds to their lair. The Dwarven ruin stood cavernous and eerie. Depictions of ancient battles cover the walls. The silence was shattered by the scurrying of reptilian feet and arrows flying towards the heroes. Kobold blood stained the temple floors as the party murdered their way through the halls. The group was stopped by a cunning magnet trap; however, after a long look and moment of tinkering the wizened alchemist, Jarvis, was able to disable the obstacle. Just a short stroll behind the trap awaited the quarters of the temple's priest. A dwarf skeleton rested on an anvil. A hammer laid in the middle of his crushed skull. A homunculus screeched as the party entered, hoping from foot to foot. After suffering the nuisance for long enough, the party. Just a short stroll behind the trap awaited the quarters of the temple's priest. A dwarf skeleton rested on an anvil. A hammer laid in the middle of his crushed skull. A homunculus screeched as the party entered, hoping from foot to foot. After suffering the nuisance for long enough, the party captures the homunculus in the rib of it's progenitor. highlights: rib-rake; kobold dungeon/dwarf temple; homunculus acquired 1: Episode 4 A Death in the Party As those crazy adventurers stumbled out of the dreary quarters with a screeching homunculus they bumbled into a room of kobold dissenters. Makka was able to persuades the kobolds to follow the party in exchange for eliminating the present leader. In the next room the party confronted the kobold leader. His alter was lined with cages, containing 5 children and 1 dwarf. Apparently the kobolds weren't too bright at discerning the species of humanoids. The kobold laughed maniacally, a golden crown askew as he menaced the party with a blood stained axe. The lizard lord and his lackeys were formidable. As the blast of spells cut through the sounds of screaming children, the vile axe, man feller, split Jarvis in half. Shortly afterwards the kobolds magics failed them and they fell. While the party freed the children, Wirt paid due respect to the body of his fallen friend. Makka spoke with the remaining kobold faction, using the body of their previous ruler as a grim reminder of what happened to those who betrayed them. Wirt, ever keen to acquire new stories, told the kobolds he would enlist their help for a monthly salary and possibly the crown of their former leader in time. The group returned to Verdex and the families rejoiced to be reunited with their progeny. The rescued dwarf introduced himself to the party and promised to follow them until his debt was paid. highlights: Character Death: Jarvis(Josh); Kobold leader killed; surviving kobolds enlisted; homunculus captured; 2015-08-15 [ Season 1: Episode 5 ] The gang investigates Oktoberfest (Drop Your Valuables!) Rumors have started circulated that the Cult of GOD ZOMG is manipulating the small nearby mining town of Reden Bocker. Some say the rumors started from a high ranking official, but most have contributed to the mysterious "they", as in "they say." The group stocked up on healing potions and started the day of travel. As the party made their way to the city, they were jumped by a group of bandits. At first Yung Krow seemed peaceful and willing to talk. Sadly the bandits could have never known that as a child he had been stripped of his land and family all by the phrase "Drop your valuables." As the bandits started the command, every sinew readied for action and upon the ending '-bles', he let loose and his gun fell apart. The combat was embarrassing and drawn out, won mostly by Azrill's heartiness. The party was careful to make a point about the bandits, hanging the corpses of the leaders from the trees with signs and dumping the remaining bodies into a nearby river. Reden Bocker was alive with hustle and revelry in honor of the ??Oktoborfest?? . The first stop was, of course, the local Inn. At The Swampwater Inn the party found a lively Bullywug proprietor who was eager to talk. He explained the people celebrated this holiday with imbibing and the adoring of handmade wheat skirts. Hours pass and each party member begins their own investigation. After inquiries, several villagers seem ignorant to the idea of a cult in their mists. Armed with the knowledge, the party narrows their questioning to determining who are the cultist threat. After a small misadventure and disabling three cultists, Wirt returns to bon fire at the city square. A charismatic villager preaches loudly at Azrill, and it was only a matter of time before his reserves of control crack. In a few deft blows the cultist leader crumbles to the ground and cries of vengeance spring up from around the fire. In only a few minutes the cultist problem is eradicated, as a stunned city is left to pick up the pieces, the places in their live filled by their once friends. highlights: Oktoberfest, 2015-??-?? [ Season 1: Episode 6 ] A missing girl The party never even had time to settle into their success. Only a few days had passed since the events of Reden Bocker and there was already a buzz of ZOMG,WHATDOWECALLTHEM-planes-indians stealing the Mayor's daughter. The Mayorial Manor has been on lockdown since the discovery. Further inquiries made by the party revealed that a week ago a shady figure had been soliciting help for a sizable undertaking. However, Yung Krow was able to find more tangible evidence. After only a day he identified the kidnappers as The Bloodfeathers Tribe. While Yung Krow was following tracks, Wirt took this time to reflect on his friend Jarvis's demise seriously. While in the market he sought to sell the tools and trinkets left by Jarvis. --Listen, it's a practical reverence, every copper counts.-- He confronted a half-orc while attempting to sell, unbeknownst to him, an alchemical recipe-book as a spell-book. The two got along like grease and fire. Afterwards Wirt was able to persuade Grulak to accompany the party for a magical item. With their ranks increased by another set of hands, the party set out upon Yung Krow's return. Apparently Yung Krow was a much better tracker than shooter because the party swiftly finds the Bloodfeather Camp. The bloody engagement climaxed when the Bloodfeathers Chieftain threatens to kill the kidnapped girl if anyone steps closer. Somehow Azrill was able to get between the chieftain and his prey before his blade can fall. The rest of the tribe fell, and only Azrill was able to comfort ??MAYOR'SDAUGHTERNAME?. As Azrill comforted the whimpering husk of a child, the party made their way back home. highlights: New Player- Alex; Mayor's daughter is kidnapped; the hired plains natives are tracked murdered; party is unsure who hired the kidnappers 2015-??-?? [ Season 1: Episode 7 ] A''ll is not what it seems'' - The gang returns the the girl to Mayor Revanys - highlights: Mayor's Wife was mind controlled; Gang fights mama ode and she gets away 2015-09-17 [ Season 1: Episode 8] There's a snake in my boot! (Someone's poisoned the watering hole!) - Party finds the lost Tribe of Ka, an unknown race of lizard humanoids -Wirt takes down their stories, staying up the whole night to do so - party finds shrine with the lair of a black dragon underneath - party murderlates the black dragon -Wirt is tempted with the stories of ages Rumors: - Unrest in the Cho'Garde Clans '' - New Avalon - new shipping trips to Nikeah'' '' - Nothing has been heard out of Kaalon in Weeks'' '' - Basjie City is dealing with the pains of a new guild structure'' Highlights: Black Dragon slain, new tribe of lizards found, Riddles were solved at the Statue 2015-09-24 [ Season 1: Episode 9] Highlights: moving a dragon corpse, going down to the winter festival, traders who can teleport